Problems
by KellyJade
Summary: It's not a big deal, really. It's just a little problem I've been having.


Yep, another Bo/Kenzi. Muahahaha.

I don't own anything. Sad.

Review please! It would make me happy.

. .

"Bye," Dyson tells me, his smooth whisper still somehow a deep baritone. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"I would expect no less," I smile back at him. I squeeze his broad shoulders and push him out the door. "Now go, you'll be late! I won't have Hale on my case again, you know."

I can see him chuckling to himself on the way out to his car. It's true that Hale is always complaining about me keeping Dyson from his work. But hey, he's my boyfriend right? Work can wait a few minutes.

I walk to the kitchen, remembering his powerful shoulders, his easy laugh, his twinkling eyes. I've always had a thing for blue eyes.

"Well aren't you all smirk-ey tonight," says a familiar voice. I hear the kitchen door open and turn around to see Kenzi opening a beer with her teeth. She spits the cap onto the floor. "Where's Mr. Dyson?"

I slide onto a stool at the table so I can face her while she prepares her daily monstrous sandwich. I shrug as she throws a bag of bread onto the counter. "He had to work. Some paperwork, I think."

She follows the bread with a jar of pickles and an (entire!) block of cheese. I can't help smiling again. She notices me watching her and raises an eyebrow. "Well you don't seem too torn up about said boy-departure. Trouble in paradise, perhaps?"

I roll my eyes. "No, everything's fine, thank you. I know Dyson's got to work, I'm not an overprotective man-hoarder."

Kenzi shuts the fridge door and twists open a jar of peanut butter. She leans over the counter and stares me down. "Okay, so why the Cheshire imitation?" She dips a finger into the jar. "You're grinning like Christmas came early."

I laugh. She looks so ridiculous, standing there in front of a militia of snack food with her finger dripping peanut butter onto the counter. "I'm smiling at you, you goof. Every day, this sandwich making thing of yours gets more and more out of hand." I force a serious look onto my face. "I may have to cut you off, you know."

Her finger darts to her mouth now, and she sucks the peanut butter off, narrowing her striking pale blue eyes at me. "You wouldn't dare."

Okay, so, it actually takes me a second to respond to this. Because for a moment, I have some serious trouble concentrating on anything but Kenzi's lips around her finger, slowly sucking all remnants of peanut butter away. Her eyes aren't really helping either.

I've always had a thing for blue eyes.

_God, snap out of it!_ I shake myself, and try and remember just what had been happening before I had become… distracted. My gaze turns to the mountain of food on the counter. Oh, yeah.

"Seriously," I say, my voice thankfully steady. "This… concoction, for lack of a better word, has been getting more ridiculous every day." I slip off of my stool, and start to move, almost catlike, around the table. "Maybe I'll just… take away your sandwich stuff!"

She gives a theatrical gasp, and her hand flies to her heart. She's got this horrified look on her face, but I can see a playful spark in her eyes. "Please, powerful succubus!" she gasps, placing the jar of peanut butter protectively on the counter behind her. "Not my sandwich stuff! Anything but the sandwich stuff!"

And then I do something stupid. In accordance with our frequent playful fights over things like food (or the remote control), I pin Kenzi up against the table, intending to get in one last snarky comment (maybe with a really stupid pun), and then release her.

Unfortunately, I seem to have forgotten the little 'problem' I've been having.

It started about three weeks ago, maybe a week after me and Dyson become 'official'. At first I'd just… _notice_ things about her. When she did something ridiculous, like try and change the channel with a grappling hook, I'd find it funny instead of annoying. And then it seemed like every time she would enter a room, I'd feel ten times better than I did before. And when she'd touch me I would feel this rush, a rush like jumping off a diving board or riding a rollercoaster.

Or a rush like when you really, really like someone.

It's been getting worse lately, too. It's not all the time, of course, but a few times a day, I'm almost incapable of speech around her. Don't get me wrong, Dyson is great. He's an amazing guy and I'm lucky to have him. But there's just something about Kenzi that can drive me completely crazy. So far though, I've been able to keep this little problem under wraps.

But I just had to pin her up against the table, didn't I. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

All at once, the world disappears. Before, I had been sure of all of these things, who I was, who I loved, all of that. As soon as my hands circle her wrists though, everything melts away. I can feel her hips press up against mine as her back meets the lip of the table. Her chest rises and falls against me, and her breath is warm on my face. It strikes me that our faces are an inch apart.

"Bo?" Her voice is hesitant. I feel like I should say something, but I don't know what to say.

I also wonder vaguely what kind of look I have on my face. Probably a very stupid one.

"Bo?" she says again, her voice now sounding slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"

Great, now she thinks I'm losing it. It would be awesome if I could say something. Say _anything._ But I just can't.

Kenzi moves her head to the side, peering into my face. Looking for some sort of clue to figure out what the hell is wrong with me, probably. A single lock of ebony hair falls into her eyes.

Unconsciously it seems, my right hand releases her wrist, and moves to her face. Gently, I push the lock of hair away, and tuck it behind her ear. "You have really beautiful eyes, you know," I say very quietly.

Oh god. Out of all the things in the world I could have said, I had to say _that. _I wince inwardly, and wait for the dam to break, for Kenzi to push me away.

It doesn't happen. Instead, very slowly, a look of illumination makes its way across her features. And very slowly, her face drifts closer to mine. Her eyelids flutter shut.

Then she's kissing me. For a split second, I have no idea what to do. None at all, I'm completely lost. In the dark. I'm a succubus, shocked so thoroughly I can't even comprehend what's happening.

And then I snap out of it, and I'm kissing her back. I pull her close to me and move my hands to her hair, running my fingers through it. She moans softly against my mouth and I run my tongue over her bottom lip. I can taste peanut butter.

Somehow, she pushes me backward, and I'm pressed against the fridge, one of her hands moving up my back, under my shirt. Her leg pushes in between mine and oh my god, there is nothing in the _world_ like Kenzi, there will never be _anything_ in the world like Kenzi…

And it occurs to me that I want her. I want her right now- on the floor, on the table, I don't care, as long as it's her. This newfound realization rushes through me and my hands move to her waist. I start to slip my fingers into her jeans.

And I stop. Because it hits me… I feel _way_ too good right now.

Horror grips me and I pull away from her, and grip her by the shoulders. Sure enough, she looks paler than usual, and weak. But her eyes are open, and she's conscious. "I'm sorry!" I gasp, guiding her backward into a chair. "I forgot you're human!"

"Yeah, I forget I'm human all the time," she pants. She's slightly bent over in the chair, winded. She's smiling though. Really wide.

I feel a sheepish smile creeping over my own face. "Oops," I mumble. "I guess I'm not used to holding in my power."

Her smile disappears. "Right," she says, quiet now. "I guess because you're used to Dyson."

Oh shit.

Oh shit, shit, shit.

I sink slowly into a chair next to her. "Oh shit," I say out loud.

I feel her hand on my knee, and I turn my head to face her. Light falls softly on her jawline and I just want to grab her and kiss her again. "Bo," she says firmly, snapping me out of it. "Is… I mean, was _that_ something you've wanted to do for a while?"

I think about lying, but I figure she'd probably see right through me. She always does. "You could say that," I admit.

Her eyes close briefly, and she nods. "I thought so." Then she looks at me again, and I'm immediately lost in pale blue. "Listen," she says, "I won't lie to you. I've been… having that problem myself, for a while."

With her words, I see a future flash before my eyes. We could be together, me and Kenzi. We could live here, and she could move her things into my room. We could sleep in late on Sundays and make love in the afternoons. We could go to the beach and I could kiss her in the sun. We could forget about the Light Fae, and the Dark Fae, and all their bullshit, and I could just be myself, because Kenzi has no agenda, Kenzi would love me for only me…

But just as soon as it occurs to me, I know it can't happen. And from the look in her eyes, Kenzi knows it too. Painful words fall from my lips. "We can't…" I breathe, my voice cracking.

Her smile is bittersweet. "I know," she says back. She sighs. "It wouldn't work."

We sit in silence for a moment. Her hand is still on my knee. I exhale slowly. "What do we do?"

She stares at me, biting her lip. And then she stands up and reaches for the phone. I feel an almost physical pain when the warmth of her hand leaves my leg. "I'm going to order a pizza," she says.

It's such a Kenzi response that I actually manage to laugh. "You're going to order a pizza," I repeat, smiling. "And what exactly is that going to accomplish?"

She holds the phone to her ear and grins at me. She's so beautiful it makes my stomach hurt. "Well, first of all, I'm hungry. Second of all, I've kind of lost the energy to make my so called monstrous sandwich."

I can't help but smile again. "The energy thing might be a little my fault. I'll pay if you split it with me?"

She scoffs at me as she picks up the jar of peanut butter with her free hand to place it back in the cupboard. "Well obviously. Did you really think I was going to pay for the thing on my own? Honey, you don't know me at all."

And she winks at me as the Order Guy picks up on the other end of the phone. "Finally! I was getting old over here."


End file.
